Sacrier/Agility/2
By Bloody-Punishment Currently a level 71 Agility Sacrier Statistics * Put all stats in vitality since Sacriers get 2 Vitality for each point into it. * Agility- Scroll as far as you can. Since you never put any points in, you can scroll this at any level, so just keep at it. * Wisdom- Scroll as much as possible. It always helps, especially with the AP/MP loss resist. * Strength- Scroll at least to 50 for higher level weapons * Intelligence/Chance- Don't raise unless scrolling for some specific weapon you want. Not usually worth it. Scrolling * Vitality- if you want to scroll this, really only useful for levels <100, you need boar tusks and jellies (100 boar tusks or blue jellies for small) * Wisdom- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 100 Gobball Horns), 38*(Powerful- 90 Mushrooms, 75 Wild Sunflower Seeds, 60 Hemp Seeds, 200 Moskito Wings) * Agility- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 100 Nimbly Rings), 25*(Medium- 70 Acorns), 29*(Great- 75 Acorns. 75 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 70 Evil Rose Petals), 11*(Powerful- 80 Acorns, 80 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 80 Evil Rose Petals, 20 Mush Mush Sporm) * Strength- Recommended to at least 50- 25*(Small-100 Mush Mush Thorns), 24*(Medium- 70 Prespic Peak, 70 Crab Pincers), 26*(Powerful- 75 Prespic Peaks, 75 Crab Pincers, 45 Ribs Chop, 30 Flint) Spells for an Agility Sacrier The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Further Notes: 2-11 (10 points) Max Assault 12-21 (10 points) Max Nimble Punishment 22-31 (10 points) Max Dancing Sword 32-40 (9 points) WisePunishment/Transposition/LifeTransfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill/MoonHammer 41-54 (14 points) Save Points and Max Cooperation (4 points left) 55-60 (6 points) Save Points and Max Punishment 61-80 (20 points) Wise/Transpostion/LifeTransfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill/Fury/FlyingSword/MH 81-90 (10 points) Save Points and Max Coagulation 91-99 (9 points) Wise/Trans/Life/Attr/Sac/Evas/WS/Fury/FlyS/MH/Save points for level 6 spells 100 (1 point) Level 2 Blood Thirsty Madness Comments on Spells: Any Sacriers level 100+ feel free to make suggestions here and leave your name so I can credit you If you can get a group and good money i have an alternative to lvling punishment get moon hammer to lvl 5 it cost about 150kk and you need a high lvl feca to help you and you need 100 kokonuts but with 400 equip agil and 300 after nimble i hit into 700s and i dont have to lose life Equipment If this character is your main: Start off in Incarnam and collect the Boone Set- You get this by completing quests in Incarnam. This should be fine until you leave Incarnam. Once you leave Incarnam, swap you Boone set stuff for Young Adventurer Set as you can get it Also, try to get a Bow Meow or Air Bwak with no stats. so you can raise it as you grow. As you reach level 20, you might try and compile a Bearman Set or Tofu Set with wisdom or agility items to fill them out. At level 30 I recommend getting a Toady Set. Lower stats will be cheaper and you can always find a Costumagus and Carvmagus to increase the agility these items give. A Dantgoule and Bashers are a cheaper if less effective combo. At level 37, get a Mad Tofu Cloak. Since this has +1MP that could get maged off, I recommend getting the most +agility you can afford. Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged for wisdom, or +agi equips like parts from White Scaraleaf Set or Wind Kwak Set. I kept these equips for a very long time also using some parts from Crackler Set to cut down on damages. At 57, begin switching up to Aerdala Set as you can afford it. Go for the whole set. You need 50 strength for the daggers, so scroll that or get a ring maged to cover that. By 70, you should be able to equip most of the set except maybe the shield (requires rank >4) and the daggers (require str >50). At 80, think about switching the daggers for Ortimus Contrari's bloody blades and a Gelano instead of the +str ring. Around 100 start collecting Black Rat Set. If this character is not your main: Go invest in a wisdom or agility maged young adventurer set. Get whatever wisdom or agility pet you can afford. If this character is getting leveled by another, stay in wisdom maged adventurer set until you can get a maged Prespic set If this character is leveling itself, at 20 invest in a full Bearman or Tofu filled out with +wisdom or agility equipment. At 30 get a Toady and Carnivorous Staff- this could give up to 140 agi in this set, although maging this set is easy as agility is the only stat given. At 37 Get a Mad Tofu Cloak- the only reason not to is if you are not pure agility build. Get the best +agi you can afford and make sure it has the +1MP. From here on fill these 3 items out with whatever you want: Crackler set to reduce damages and slight agility and strength boosts Prespic parts for wisdom Wind Kwak parts for agility, vitality, and some resist White Scara parts for agility, vitality, and small wisdom Beginning at 57, Start swapping out for full Aerdala set and scroll your strength up to 50. OR Hold off until you can begin equipping the Legendary Crackler Set at 80- 127-205 agility and some reductions/resistances OR both. Depends what you want and can afford. Around level 100 invest in Black Rat Set. Comments on Equipment: Any Agility Sacrier feel free to add suggestions about equipment here Leveling *Levels 1-15 I recommend fighting in Incarnam, doing the quests, and possibly going to Astrub and doing some of the quests there. In Incarnam, Prepubescent Chafers are great experience after level 10, anything else but the larvae and Small Gobball War Chiefs are fine before that In Astrub, fight monsters in the areas near astrub. *Levels 15-60 Fight solo Lousy Pig Shepherds until about 17, then pairs and then trios. After about 24 you can begin fighting Lousy Pig Knights and maybe a Knight and a shepherd at 30 At about 40 you can begin fighting 2 knights. OR Fight solo Treechnids and solo Trunknids. As you near 20, add in another Treechnid. If you fight a Treechnid and a Trunknid, beware the Trunknid will usually agility lock you. Fight mobs of near your level or 5 levels or so above. Also beware, Treechnids can take AP in melee range, but they only have 3 MP so once you get the Mad Tofu Cloak, you should easily be able to outrun them. OR Fight Blops, preferably Pippin Blops. Fight mobs of fewer blops than you have MP, and try to avoid Coco Blops as they have wind resist. *At 60, once you have punishment, or if you can find groups starting at 40 and need a change of pace, Group up and fight mobs of Kanigers and Blops- Same warning as above about blops, although not as important with a group. *I do not recommend Koalaks for agility Sacriers as most have high wind resist, and punishment can only be cast every 2 rounds OR Find a group and fight Chafers in Bonta or Brakmar cemetaries. *Above this, fight these same kinds of monsters in smaller groups, do some of the higher experience dungeons like Lord Crow with small groups. Comments on Leveling:Any Agility Sacriers feel free to comment here about what you level on and your level I have one comment to add on battle, I found it was useful if soloing to use assault's range and my superior MP to keep just ahead of enemies. If i was with an enirpisa, I found I was more useful jumping right into the middle, locking them all and having the eni mostly heal me while i killed the monsters. ~ Bloody-Punishment What I've experienced as very easy and cheap place to level is at Astrub Rocky Inlet. All but the Green Dink have negative resists to wind. Plus they have 3 MP, no ranged attack, which allows you to save loads of potions or bread. Darkdrake 13:00, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank the anonymous poster who reminded me about Moon Hammer. It's high on my to get list but haven't actually gotten it yet, hence my forgetting it. This spell has hit me (in PvP) for 54X damage. Thanks DarkDrake- the Dinks are good experience until about level 35 or 40 right? Usually I keep 'visiting' them until 25-30, now I'm going to Mushds, wearing at least one Magus Fecalizer. Darkdrake 03:25, 22 February 2008 (UTC)